Revelations
by ComicalJester
Summary: InuYasha's subduing necklace has been broken and soon Kagome has to put another one on him, but what will the consequences of putting the new subduing necklace on InuYasha, and who is this person that keeps watching them from the shadows.
1. Prologue

I do not own InuYasha if I did I would have a very nice car and house  
  
_Prologue  
_  
Walking through the clear open field, as his mind raced at all the possibilities that his old friend could have called for him all he could do at times was smile at all of the memories that he had with his friend, all the battles they fought together the birth of his friends first son, the unfortunate grief his friend had when his mate died, but that didn't keep him down for long because his friend had found a new mate which was something that Inus rarely ever did and now his new mate was expecting, but as always there is something lurking in the shadows waiting to attack and hurt people especially the Lord of the Western lands.  
  
The battle was fierce even for two beings such as them the entire castle was now in flames and the entire area smelt of death, the stench was overwhelming and would likely draw unwanted attention and that at the moment was not what they needed. As he looked at Toga and Izayoi he couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy at what his friend had but he quickly stomped it down knowing that type of life was not meant for him and even if it could be possible for him to find that kind of love it would get in the way of his mission, suddenly Toga fell to the ground clutching the gash across his chest made by the dead lord of the destroyed castle, and anger instantly flared in him at seeing his friend kneeling in pain, anger at his friends son Sesshomaru, for some reason the boy couldn't seem to grasp how strong a child born from a demon and human could be especially if the human came from a strong line of mikos and monks, the boy abandoned his own father because he thought this sort of mission was beneath him, the boy had grown unbelievably cold after his father had taken Izayoi for a mate, he was taken out of his own thoughts by the voice of Toga saying "Come my friend, and meet my son", as he walked closer to the couple the scowl that was on his face started to fade and was quickly replaced by a gentle smile at the babe in Izayoi's arms, the child yawned showing of his two fangs, and his ears which looked like that of a cat more than a dog twitched a couple times allowing the child to take in its surroundings. He turned towards Toga and said "So what are you gonna call him", Toga looked up thoughtfully before responding "InuYasha", he just barked a short laugh at the name of the boy and said "If the boy is anything like his father and brother he'll be beating women off him with a stick before he's 10" Toga laughed in return saying "I expect no less from any of my sons".  
  
Tears leaked from his eyes as he stood over the form of Toga, the Lord had died fighting off a powerful dragon youkai, although death did not normally bother him this time it did, because of the circumstances, he did not fear for Sesshomaru because that bastard could take care of himself easily but Izayoi and InuYasha were a different story, he could not care for them because not only wasn't he allowed a family but he now held a new position from what he currently held and there was no way he could constantly be there all that he could do was hope and pray that those two would be kept safe, but luckily he still had time to look after Toga's dieing wish.  
  
It had been years since he had checked up on Izayoi and InuYasha and to his dismay the wife of his best friend was dead and nobody knew what had happened to InuYasha it had taken him a long time to find the boy and what he first saw was not good. He saw the little boy he had once known attack a miko, not any miko either but the guardian of the Shikon No Tama, he saw InuYasha take the jewel from the dying priestess and just leave to put it back into the shrine, luckily for him though he stayed around the area of the shrine to see another InuYasha take the jewel again that's when he detected foul play, and when he saw InuYasha shot with the arrow he knew that he just had to go and fix the wrong that was done here he didn't know how to yet but he was smart and he would think of something.  
  
It had taken 50 years for the solution to show up, but 500 years to be born, and now here she was in all her glory, and all he could do when he first saw her was shake his head that skirt she was wearing was too short for this time but oh well he could do nothing else, at this point the gears where set and were already in motion so she would have to do.  
  
The bloody idiot attacked the girl and was collared, man Toga and Izayoi would be rolling in their graves if they had normal ones, at least now that the confusion is over he will give the girl a chance who knows he might even fall in love again, but the one he served truly wasn't joking when he said that InuYasha would not have an easy life but at least this is one step in the right direction.  
  
I hope you all like it this is the first one that I have ever written 


	2. Freedom

I do not own InuYasha if I did I would have a very nice car and house  
  
_Chapter 1: Freedom_  
  
It seemed like another day in Feudal Japan, the sky was cloudless, the sun hung in the air shine brightly with all its glory, and all the animals in InuYasha forest were each doing their own thing, but as we all know peace does not last long especially when you add a certain half demon into the picture. A loud cry of frustration rang out through the forest scaring all of the animals from their current duties in order to find shelter from the coming battle that was to come.  
  
The proud half demon sat stubbornly on the Goshinboku tree clearly ignoring the girl that was busy screaming herself hoarse at him, he decided that while he was up on his favorite tree that he might as well do a little self reflection and thinking before giving into the girls demanding voice and getting sat till his back broke, at first he tried to think of things which made him happy such as eating ramen, fighting demons, and putting the annoying little fox demon in his place from time to time, yes life was good, in fact this was possibly as good as it good get for him, because now he had friends, he was accepted somewhere, and he had a kick ass sword which his brother wanted and just a little earlier today he had broken Kouga's nose which was intensely satisfying but also the reason for the pain he was bound to receive when he possibly decided to get down off the tree. He let his gaze wander to the girl at the bottom of the tree that was still yelling at him to come down and talk to her, and his thoughts instantly took a different direction, at first all he could think of was how much Kagome could remind him of Kikyo one moment and then the next be a completely different person but then again right now Kikyo didn't remind him of who she used to be, he had long since come to realize that the woman he wanted was Kagome but there were too many things in the way too many obstacles for them to over come, one being the resurrected priestess, and another being time, Kagome came from the future a future that he couldn't even begin to understand, and even he realized that she couldn't stay here in the past because she just wouldn't fit in, especially if she was to be with him. Kagome's voice brought him out of his morose thoughts as he answered her with "huh"; the girl just sighed and said "I asked if you were okay InuYasha". InuYasha just stared at her blankly trying to figure out why she had stopped yelling.

"InuYasha?"

"yeah"

"why did you punch Kouga?"

_sighs _"Kagome, knock knock"

"what?"

_sighs again_ "I said knock knock"

_looks suspiciously at InuYasha _"okay, who's there?"

"fuck off"

_glares at InuYasha_ "SIT"

"gah" _falls down from his branch._

As InuYasha fell down the Goshinboku tree hitting almost every branch as he same down his body was turned so that his back was now facing the ground and the on the last branch the subduing necklace got caught and held the half demon in the air for a couple of seconds before snapping and sending the him down to the ground.  
  
Nobody knew what had just happened InuYasha lay down on the ground in shock and Kagome thought that her command had done its job when InuYasha suddenly jumped up to his feet and first his hands flew up to his neck to confirm his suspicions and slowly but surely a grin started to form it first started as a quirk of the lips the grew into a full blown grin just screaming superiority, surprising the girl from the future the half demon did a back flip then another and another and another before yelling out at the top of lungs "**FREEDOM**" then turning on Kagome his face still adorning the grin he said "say it, come on Kagome". Kagome took a few steps back from the crazed half demon before acknowledging his request "SIT" nothing happened which seemed to further amuse InuYasha which enraged her so she said "SIT" this time with a little more force which still did nothing, but it seems that all this was little too much for InuYasha as he collapsed to the ground laughing hard enough to scare even Sesshomaru.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were hurrying to Kagome and InuYasha; they had been sitting peacefully in Kaede's hut when they heard InuYasha yell out freedom and then that was followed by hysterical laughter a few moments later which just made them worried, but none of them were expecting the site that greeted them because the saw InuYasha laying on the ground clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically and Kagome seemed to be glued to the spot that she was at because she didn't even notice them coming and not to mention but she seemed a little pale, Shippou cautiously walked up to Kagome and tapped her foot but she didn't even notice him, getting a little bolder the fox demon jumped up to her shoulder and tried fervently to get her attention but failed, Kagome only responded when InuYasha got up and smiled at everyone which made Miroku and Sango gasp while Shippou shivered in fear because anything that made InuYasha this happy must be bad for Shippou's well being. Miroku being the man and also pushed forward by Sango questioned InuYasha. "What pray tell InuYasha has made you so joyous" The half demon just smirked at Miroku and pointed to his neck, the monk looked at the half demon that he called friend and sized him up to see what he could be talking, it took a few minutes but when he caught on he visibly paled knowing that no good could come from this, quickly turning to Kagome who nodded finally confirming what he thought, he gulped saying "so InuYasha you know that I've always been on YOUR side right every time Kagome sat you, I mean some of those were for terrible reasons consider......" but was cut off by an aggravated Sango who wanted some answers it was then that Kagome found her voice saying "the subduing necklace broke". Sango froze and Shippou fainted.


End file.
